


Thoughts at 1:00 AM

by Double_Marshmello



Series: the random crack shit I write sometimes [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: :D, :DD, Diary/Journal, Gen, I Love You, Idk what i'm doing, Maybe - Freeform, and i'm going through with it, hehe midnight thoughts LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, hey dre, i will look back at this and laugh, is this a diary?, kind of, kinda like a diary, tbh, this is just a really cute idea i had, this is just sleep deprived me ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Marshmello/pseuds/Double_Marshmello
Summary: Hullooooooo!~ If you found this randomly and not from dre_amer's Gift page or my Dashboard, lemme tell ya. I'm very proud of you, I have no tags other than Original Work, all my other ones, aren't realt tags sooo.... :/This IS actually my thoughts at around 1 AM hehe, yes I know, very healthy. Ngl, this is pretty self indulgent? Mainly just consists of random thoughts and maaaaybe some short little drabbles heheheh
Series: the random crack shit I write sometimes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201679
Comments: 60
Kudos: 7





	1. February 25th.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dre_amer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dre_amer/gifts).



> why are you reading this.

This is a really cute idea ngl. I like it hehe. And the thing is, you don't even have to read it dre! You can just deny the gift, and this can become kind of a diary or journal idk-

I'll probably delete this hsdhskgjdslkg p a i n

you know..... people will look on my dashboard. and go, what the fuck is wrong with this person? and I'll go, idk man, just move along. hehHEHHEHEHE I'm too sleep-deprived for this. Hmm, probably next morning I'll delete this. You know, idk what I'm doing man. I wish my mind can stop doing this sometimes. I wanna write something ngl. Should I write a small drabble here? You know, I kinda dont' wanna gift this to you, you kinda have an embarrassment of a friend right here LMAOO. i think my period is causing me to have some serious mood swings. do you think anyone is gonna get mad at me in the comment section? that would be dope. I'll be sad, but it would be dope. you know i think I'm really clingy sometimes. I prob am, what do i mean i "prob am" i know I am lmao. hey thinking about this, this is really good practice for me typing, this really shows how my mind just goes to one topic to another, like skipping stones. some sink, some skip, most of mine sink. like my heart. 

what am i? 

heHEHHGE I'm fine lmao. I'm just having some really sad thoughts for some reason and I don't know why skdjkldsjags. I'll be fine, hmm some days i wanna vent to people but then i realize that hey! you're burdening everyone! you know, i don't like the word "burden" it's so cliche but so true. you know when i first started out reading fanfictions, i read like super depressing stories that are really cliche me thinking back to it. but it was cute at the same time. i wanna read those stories again. they were gay if you didn't know. oohhh, i also read a lot of drarry :3 draco and harry can make some real good aaaaaaangst. my Grammarly is going crazy. I'm deleting this, i know it. this is stupid, i wonder how long i can write this heghehhgah. the amount of thoughts i have in one sitting LMAOOOOOOoo it's 12:00 now so this is great. you know mother dear isn't having a good day today, siblings dear had an argument with her hehhehe. we went to subway and male cousin didn't get any food since he didn't want any. and then mother dear was like, "why cousin have no food" and siblings were like, cause he didn't want any. and then my mom was like, "I'm gonna give one of you guy's sandwich to cousin dear." by you guy's i mean me and my other sibling. hehe male's have first priority in this household. heheh my mom was like, "he's lazy he'll starve to death" but the problem is that he's an adult. he can survive. he knows the basics of, if i don't put food in my body, i die. but noooOOOOooOO, we're family and men are higher than women and blah blah blah.

honestly, i think if my dad got the son he wanted, the daughters, (including me) would totally get stepped on. //sighhh men are assholes. i hate men sometimes. but some boys aren't douchebags thoooo. hmmmmmmm, i think it's just because i simp for them ehhehe- wow 53 spelling mistakes, golly- i make a lot fo mistakes haha. p a in. back to boys- pfFFFT- i'm kidding- i should delete this- hehHEHHE YOLO, POSTING IT LET'S GOOOOO. you know since my mom is in a bad mood, she told me that "you can stop listening when you become a boss. when you're a boss, you can do whatever you want" since i said that i didn't wanna fold the towels. honestly, i thought she was gonna say i'm gonna become homeless if i don't succeed LMAOOOO parents be like that sometimes.


	2. Proper 1:00 AM Thoughts - Feb. 25th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehhehehehehehhe

PROPER 1 AM THOUGHTS LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~ 

Hehehehhee, I'm in bed right now so my creative juices start PUMPIN'. You know what's really bad though? I don't have autocorrect nor Grammarly on this electronic device so if I mess up, I mess up. :/ 

Anywyas, do you think a person can overdose on lotion? Like if you put too much lotion on your skin, your skin just drowns or something? Doesn't your skin need to breathe though? Like when you out a band aid on, you need to "give it some air" and take the band aid off? (I think I'm wrong about this ngl- I think when you let the wound breathe, it just speeds up the healing process....) 

NEXT TOPIC: Breath or Breathe?

I think I just had a realization or I'm dumb. So you know the word "breath" like, "Dre couldn't breath when she saw the sexy PacMan." Is the word "breath" pronounced two different ways? Or is it - I'm not sure how to explain this - so,etching else? Hmm, okay I give you two sentences. 

"Dre couldn't breath when they saw the s m e X y p a c m a n." and "Yang took a deep breath in disappointment when they heard the Dre cheated on them again." 

You pronounce the word "breathe" differently correct? Because English be like that? So is the word "breathe" the Brisish way of saying "breath"? Have I been bamboozled as a child and I thought breathe and breath were completely different word and no one corrected me since its proper English technically and WHY IS ENGLISH SO WEIRD?? I'm calm. 

NEXT TOPIC: Snow

I want snow. Please. 

NEXT TOPIC: Typing 

I think me writing this is challenging myself to write more meaning, I'm staying up all night to type a story and my arm freaking hurts because it's basically floating in the air while typing becuade I'm laying on my side and- yes. I'm turning over now. Wow. I am not used to typing lie,this. I never knew I used my left hand a lot more when typing. We learn new things every day. :D 

NEXT TOPIC: Writing 

I wanna write something. I have so many ideas sometimes. Oh dear, I just realized I have a remote just sitting in my google docs. 

NEXT TOPIC: Archive of Our Own Statistics

I won't lie to you, dream angst is reaaaally popular right now haha. Two of my stories, (One completed, one uncompleted - we really need to post a new chapter, it's been two weeks and a half - ), are Dream Angst, two of my stories are MCYT fanfictions, and two - actually three now, of my stories are miscellaneous. (We don't talk about the other two miscellaneous ones-) The statistics show a couple things: 

1\. Dream angst is really popular right now.   
2\. I'm addicted to kudos, comments, bookmarks, anything.   
3\. I'm competitive but I don't have motivation,   
4\. I'm totally getting clout from SleepIsAWeakness   
5\. Statistics hurt me-   
6\. I love you. (The statistics actually DO show that, the proof is that I dedicated this work to you :D) 

Look at me, being all analytical- I'm so smart... That was a lie, ngl.... 

NEXT TOPIC: S T R E S S 

Hehe, I can hear my family talking downstairs. I'm supposed to be asleep right now haha. I'm tensing up so much when I hear ANY footsteps. I just realized that if my family find out that I'm on my electronic device when I'm supposed to be asleep, my so called, "credit" is going in the trash can. Sighhh, oh well. 

NEXT TOPIC: 

There is none :D Byeeee, love you dre!~~ <333333


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost Dream/Dream Angst Drama 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, I'm bored and sleep deprived. And we all know this, this doesn't represent the actual person at ALL. I don't know them IRL, this is kinda how I interpret them/this si how they act sometimes on the server. A lot of inside jokes but still- hehehheHEHEHEHHE

"How could you....?" Jasper whispered into the air, despair and disbelief painted across their features, marring the beauty with ugly emotion. 

"I- I didn't mean to, they were a fling! A simple fling, my beloved!" Dre.amer spoke quickly, words slurring together in their panic. 

"What? I'm just a simple fling?!" Dolly, ever the beautiful queen, quickly spoke up, surprise and outrage painted across doll's face as anger flew from pretty red lips. 

"No no no no-" 

"Dre doesn't love you, Dolly, what can I say.~" Marsh whispered in Dolly's ear, egging doll's anger like a devil on a shoulder. Giggling, Marsh stood back, eyes gleaming with mischief as Dre sputtered in confusement at what Marsh had said, surprised at the boldness of her statement. Yang had spoken up at that point, the calmest of the 5 - which is like being the tallest of the dwarves - as they spoke their piece. 

"Dre, how could you? We loved you so much and you cheat on us with Dolly?!" 

"I- No no no no-" Confusion was evident on their face, words blurring together as accusation after accusation got flung toward them. 

Jasper with anger and disbelief. 

Yang with betrayal written all over their sweet face. 

Dolly with anger as they were thrown to the side like a simple fling when they had children and a wolf. 

Marsh with mischief as she whispered words of bold and outlandish statements, egging on the wives and Dolly. 

Dre soon gave up, simply deciding to stand to the side as wet tears covered their cheeks. They watched sobbing quietly as everyone shouted and soon stormed off, angry at what had happened. Quietly, Marsh stepped closer to Dre, reaching up on her tippy toes, she whispered in their ear. 

"It wasn't meant to be~" 

Giggles sounded through the room, as she walked off, Dre spluttering through wet tears, breaking down as their hands trembled. 

"CUT!" 

Soon enough a couple seconds later, a voice resonated through the room, "AREN'T YOU A BIT TOO SHORT TO BE QUOTING WILBUR??" Laughter sounded through the room, as one by one, all the actors walked back in, smiles dancing on their faces as Marsh spluttered in disbelief, complaining about how "She was average." and how "She wasn't even the shortest in the fucking group." 

"Well done everyone!" Shouted Gem, the official "mother hen" of the group, a bright smile on her face ass he clapped, pepud about how the scene turned out. You could here Jyn in the background, complaining about how she had lost her paper with all her notes on it. 

Dolly was quick to walk over to Dre, a tissue in hand as they started to dab at Dre's cheeks, a cute frown on her face as she concetrated on the task. A furious red blush was seen on their face, as they stood stock still, not knowing how to act infront of such a cute person. Jay stood behind Dolly, in Dre's sight mouthing the word, 'S I M P' over and over again. They returned the sentiment with the standard middle finger in response. You could see Gem wheezing in the background. 

Dolly smiled as they finished, then moving quickly, they moved up to press a kiss on their cheek before running away, giggling. Dre stood there shell shocked at what had happened, a dreamy look soon overcoming their face as Jasper and Marsh shouted about "Not getting their kiss." Until Marsh turned around, facing Dre and started wheezing, tears of joy coming out as they pointed at Dre's face, hunching over. Jay soon turned around, curious about what was going on and soon, started laughing as well. 

"W- What..?" Dre stood their in confusion as everyone either started giggling or cackling at them. 

"Y- you have a little something on your cheek their buddy." Yang told, shoulders shaking in laughter as Dre stood their even more confused. Reaching up with their hand, they wiped at their cheek and when they felt something come off. Looking to see what it is, they saw a red smear of lipstick on their fingers. 

"DOLLY?! WHAT THE FUC K-!?" 

Everyone burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is uncomfortable with me writing this, tell me! I'll gladly take it down!


	4. P A I N

I- I am pure sadness right now. I write something and I FUCKING DELETE IT AND I- IT'S GONE NOW. GONE I TELL YOU. P A I N 

hehehdheidhheosjdijchdbsjaosi it was 5dream as well......

This is why one should write somewhere else and NOT write it directly here and ACCIDNELTY CLICK THE FUCKIGN CANCEL BUTTON- s a d n e s s

So, no chapter for today hebfbhehrbheididjnejsisjjfjd sowwy~~


	5. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Murder, Violence, Bad Grammar, Etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....... HEEEEEYYYYYYY! HOW'S YOUR DAY BEEN? 
> 
> Anyways, little drabble here :D 
> 
> Anyone wanna guess how long I stayed up for writing this-? Ekfrofjjflsdnvkdjsjdhfkslaj

"Smiley~ Where are you?" 

Technoblade whispered into the air, a diamond sword gleaming with enchantments swung in his hands as he stalked around forest, dead leaves and branches crunched under his boots. Crimson eyes searched the foliage carefully, spotting for any kind of unnatural movement or an abnormal form, his piglin-shaped ears flicking about at every noise nature created, eyes darting to the source whenever his mind decided that it was worth the attention to only be disappointed. When nothing came into view the 6th time, Techno turned around, the pink-haired man soon became impatient, bringing his sword behind him, he made a wide arc, slashing through the air until it met bark with a loud noise, causing birds to caw and animals to flee in panic. 

"Dreamie poo~~ Won't you come out and play with me?" The man sung, his usually monotone face now hinted maniac everywhere on his features, his blood red eyes showing it the most. The man seemed to be drunk as he gripped at the sword, pulling it out with carelessness, tripping over his feet as he stumbled around. Silky strands of pink hair created a waterfall around chiseled features as Techno's head drooped down, sword barely in his grasp as it dragged behind him, clawing at the dirt. Lifting his head Techno scanned the area once more, glee filling his face as he saw foot tracks in the mud, broken roots and sticks trailing along as well, showing that someone had walked - or ran across the area. 

Techno giggled loudly, uncaring about being heard or how abnormal it sounded in the usually deep monotone voice. He started picking up his pace as pyschotic glee overcame his face, sword now leaning on his shoulder as he shouted into the air, foots toes pounding on the forest floor. 

"Dream! Hehe, I found you~" Piglin ears flicked towards a nearby ditch, the crazed man could hear whimpers coming from the foliage. Feet pounding loudly as he brushed the plants away with no care, sword slashing through vines and branches when they paid no heed to his harsh hands. Eyes zooming onto a dirty lime green hoodie, he laughed, loud and crazed as he lunged towards the shaking form. Said person tired to run away, lank legs and skating hands desperately clawed at the ground, searching for an purchase but failed to do so when he was pulled back roughly by a cruel, unforgiving hand. 

Grasping onto the hoodie, the pink-haired man revealed a mop of dirty blonde hair and a white porcelain mask, a crack now split the middle, barely hanging together by a thread. A scream escaped the blonde as he desperately clawed at pale fingers, trying fruitlessly to be freed. Verdant eyes were filled with panic and fear as whimpers fell out of his mouth, covered by the crudely drawn smiley face. 

"Dream!~ I found you~~ This was so fun, Smiley!" Techno threw his sword to the side, instead wrapping strong arms around Dream's smaller frame, effectively pinning him to his chest. He smiled, as he leaned his head down, paying no heed as nails dug and teared at his skin. "Wasn't this fun, Dream?" 

Sobs soon came over Dream as he tried but failed to escape Techno's grasp, knees giving out as he was only held up by form arms. 

"Dream? Why aren't you answering me?" Techno tightened his arms for good measure, choking out a gasp as long hair shielded the dark look that had overcome his face. Blubbering, Dream nodded his head frantically, sobs and pleas escaped his mouth as tears streamed down freckled cheeks. 

"Y- Yes! Yes yes, pl- please d- don't hu- hurt me..." Techno smiled as he heard Dream stutter, he shifted Dream so their chest met, letting Dream to see Techno's face through blurry tears. 

"Of course I won't hurt you! Why would I do that? I like you veeeerrrrrrryyyyy veeeeeeeeerrrrrry much!" Techno tilted his head to the side like a child's. "Hmmm, I don't like your mask, I can't see your pretty face!" Harshly, Techno snatched the mask off of Dream's face, paying no heed to the green clad man's broken face as his most valuable possession was thrown to the side lie, garbage. He soon started sobbing again, thrashing around in Techno's grip as he screamed bloody murder. 

Techno frowned at Dream's fit, his sensitive ears couldn't stand the piercing screams that sounded through the air. He muttered for the screaming to stop but Dream paid no attention, busy screaming for help; which was useless since they were in the middle of a deep forest, far away from civilization. 

Deciding then and there, Techno picked up the sword that had been stranded to the side, raising it up in the air, he slashed down, stopping the screams once and for all. 

"There! No more loud noises now, Smiley! Anyways, wanna play a game with me?" 

Techno paid no attention when there was no response, instead conk tuning to talk to himself as if he was having a pleasant conversation. He paid no attention the milky green eyes that stared off into the distance with no purpose. He pain no attention to the red that stained the area and himself, splatters of maroon dried on his face. He paid no attention to the multitated corpse, that laid draped on the ground beside him. He paid no attention to the permanent iron smell that turned into a rotten smell that hung in the air. He paid no attention to the fact that there was no signs of wildlife in the area; no birds signing, no mice squeaking, no rabbits rustling the foliage. 

_Blood for the Blood God..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehhfhehehhehe heheheh th i s s u cks-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I didn't get bullying privileges. Also I just found out that that Lucid's alt is Lucid's alt when they threatened to murder and stab me (which they did do.)

"A fucking fly?" Jasper shouted, hands raised in the air from their anger. Dre had once again, cheated on the 6 of them, the 5th time to be exact. The second time with the fly. 

"It's a sexy fly what can I say!" 

"That is true, it's a very sexy fly. I would fuck it if I had the chance not gonna lie." Marsh said from the opposite side of the room, with a nonchlance of a man talking about the weather, as she inspected her nails. "You could say I would smash it." She said as she tilted her head to the side. 

"Exaaaactlyyy." Dre rolled their eyes in an exaggerated manner at Jasper before pointing finger guns at Marsh as they did so, which was replicated back with a wink. 

Jasper's jaw dropped to the floor at the shamelessness that exude from their two lovers, surprise written across their face. "I- I'm getting Dolly." They rubbed at the skin between their eyes as they walked out of the room, probably to calm down.

"I will leave you guys." Yang spoke up from her seat at the counter, the sweet girl done with the behavior of her wives, said wives immediately perked up at the decleration. 

"What?!" 

"Yang!" 

"Huh!?" Even Jasper was surprised at the declaration as they poked their head out of the door frame. "Yang, what are you on about?" 

"Yeah Yang! We love you so much! Why would you leave us?" Dre exclaimed, moving to walk up to Yang, as they wrapped their arms around her. "Yeah Yang!" Marsh shouted from her seat on the couch, too lazy to move up and join the cuddle party that was forming in the kitchen. She only sighed in response, snuggling further into Dre's arms. Jasper had walked back into the bedroom when it turned out to be a false alarm and soon came back with a disgruntled Dolly. 

"Good morning..." They mumbled as they moved towards the two in the kitchen. "Dolly! Good morning love!" Marsh said at the sight of Dolly, a smile blessing her face at the messy hair. "Dollyyyy, Yang's threatening to leave usssss." Dre whined, digging their head further into Yang's shoulder. Said girl had opened up her arms for the blonde person, embracing them in a warm hug. 

"What happened...." 

"Well you see..." Dre soon began explaining, the others piping up every once in a while to put in their own opinion. "I the end, I'm getting bullied be because I found a fly in my drink and I dumped it out in the drain-" 

"The poor fly! The poor poor fly Dre, why would you kill it? You should've eaten it instead-" Marsh interrupted, soon cutting herself off with her own cackling laughter. 

"Dre's eating the fly out-" Jasper soon became their own spluttering mess, wheezing along with Marsh on the couch. (When did Jasper get there?) "W- What? I did not "eat the fly out." What are you talking about-" Dre spluttered out, tightening their grip on Dolly and Yang as the latter started giggling, the former to tired to think straight. 

"Hmmmm, can I get Dre bullying rights." Dolly muttered out sleepily, Jasper and Marsh immediately started giggling again as Dre stuttered out noises of indignant. Yang lovingly patted down the messy blonde hair as they murmured more words. "I'll trade it for hand pics Dre...." 

"Did some one say hand pics? I want some-" 

"Wha? You can't get free hand pics, they're for my camera feed and my camera feed only, no free hand pics!" Dre pouted, already reaching to grab their phone. "But I want free hand pics thooooooooooo-" 

Suddenly a ping went throughout the house. Comically, everyone looked at each other before scrambling for their phones, Dolly excluded as they moved to the couch, ready to grasp onto Jasper like a monkey, Yang joining in as well as she searched through her phone. 

"YES! FREE HAND PICS LET'S GOOOOOOO-!"

"WHAT THE HELL DOLLY-?!”

"Free hand pic for everyone~" Dolly giggled cutely, waving their hands in a rainbow fashion. "I exchange for bullying privileges hehehe!~" 

"I regret life's choice already-" 

"Hey Dre, can I have bullying privileges?" Marsh spoke up from her position from the couch, nuzzling into Jasper as she interrupted Dre's spoken-outloud form of keyboard smashing. 

"What the hell!? No!" 

"Awww, why not?"

"What the-" "Can I blackmail you?"

"Whaaaaaat?! No!" Dre had a surprised look on their face as they watched Marsh from the other side of the room, walking over to join the cuddle pile that had formed on the couch. 

"Dolly can I blackmail Dre?" Marsh hummed, pettign Dolly's head for good measure. "Sure." 

"What the hell Dolly!?" 

"HehehehheheHEHEHHEHEHHEHEHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAH-!" Marsh's clacking was put to a hold when a voice pierced the room. 

"Why the hell are you guys so active?" Rene stood in the doorframe, rubbing at their eyes. "It's fucking 5AM in the morning." 

Everyone started wheezing. 

("I love you Dre~" 

"I love you too~~ <3" 

"I was lying by the way hehe~" 

"What the hell do you mean you're lying-")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh. This sucks. I did fluff? Kinda? Also please ignore the grammar mistakes, typing is hard on an IPad with an autocorrect that's wrong 50% of the time and you're sleep deprived.


	7. Chapter 7

When you forgot this existed and you were writing 5dream becuase you're a fucking simp for Dre and Dre likes this ship..... 

Fuck. 

Anyways hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii I'm writing something. Yes it's 5dream. Yes it has fluff. Yes I'm only updating becuase I haven't said hi to Dre in a while. Yes I have problems, what else? 

Anyways should I put the 5dream thing in a different story or should I put it in here? Hmmm, maybe if I exceed 1000 words..... But at the same time.... 1000 words is hard. Actually not really... I'm thinking about my 5000 words story. That took a long time. It isn't even that long tho....

tbh this is a shitty thing anyway. Am I good at writing? because I have this dilemma where I'm telling myself that I'm shitty at writing but others are telling me that I'm good at writing but I'm telling myself that they're just being nice because who the hell would be like, your writing is shit. I mean it's such a rude thing to say and it's hard to tell if someone is lying or not through text messaging/the Internet. I can usually tell someone's opinions by the way they act I mean how hard is it to just say, "OH MY GOD THIS IS SO GOOOD." and blah blah blah. 

Another thing is that I don't know if I have a low self esteem or if I'm actual shit. Ehhh, we'll ignore that for know. Anyways. Does anyone have this thing where you write/draw something and you think it's so good but like 1 - 2 days later you look at it and cringe so hard cause it looks/is terrible? Anyone have that? Cause I have that a lot :')


	8. 5dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehhehehehheh

I posted it on a separate work ;) 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916780

Anyways, I'm surprised that that's 2000 words shakajdbdhjaj like whaaaat. It seems so short in the Google doc....

Update: HOW THE FUCK DID JASPER ALREADY KUDO THE STORY- IT'S BEEN LIKE TWO MINUTES WHAT THE HELL-

2:52 AM Update: I'm doing the thing that I always do where I obsessively stalk the kudos and hits of my newest work because I need attention mdksknskakajna also my statistics h ur t m e. The difference between all my works..... 3 of them having like zero.... Two of them being moderate I guess... And then the tWO FUCKING DREAM AJGST ONES BEING THE ONES WITH THE MOST HITS AND KUDOS MY GOD- and my newest one being unknown since it's too early....


	9. March 8th

I won't lie to you guys, I clicked on the Hafu character tag and the page that came up said Rumay Yang. And i was like, what the hell and went back thinking I misclicked, turns out Hafu's real name is Rumay Yang, idk why ao3 has it like that- 

Anyways, I wanna write something.... It's 2:23 AM.... Oh well- 

Hmm what's popular on the discord server rn.... I can ruin a ship..... Hmm does dolly read this? HmmMMMMMMM, but dolly doesn't really react to angst....... So. Who do I target? Jasper or Dre.... I already wrote something for Dre so Jasper.... Wait a sec- WHAT DOES JASPER LIKE????? OH SHIT- j a s p e r. 

I a m s o s o r r y. whaddya li k. E j as per? HnNNnNgggGg- OOOOOO I could just write regular dream angst fhjsjshajjn OR dream x chicken. KFC KFC KFC KFC KFC- hsjajhskashdkdkdj tbh I feel like I never see Jasper in any ship channels lately- ooooo awesamdream? Maybe? Actually..... hmmmMMMMMM nahhhhhh. FUCK. this is so spontaneous LMAOO- it's like my thoughts 24/7- OOOOOOO I'VE HAD AN IDEA. MAYBE? IDK- wait nvm I don't like it- p a a I I n- oh dear god I just remembered when I called dolly old :pain: should I write what happened today in a nutshell? Yeaaaaaahhhh lets do iiiiiit. Nvm I've had another idea, h o r r o r. Who do I make the madman.... I wanna be the madman. Who wants to be the victim? HmmmmMMMMM I've just thought about it, I can make some really creepy comments djjsakshkaksjdk- 

I've asked for Dolly's address, I've asked what time zone yang is in, I had this whole tirade of me being creepy towards lucid- I wanna do creepy time. But who thooooo- wait a sec, how come all the wives are chaotic as hell but no one makes creepy ass jokes- am I the only one who makes those types of jokes djoajshahshjsjsj I think this is why dolly wannted to divorce me- or it might be becuase I called them old- i'M SORRY ABOUT THAT DOLLY. also for the individuals who read this can you guys tell me who you guys are sjdkksjdklaksnd idk who anyone is- I know dre_amer is Dre, dontknowjack(?) is Jasper..... Who's Bunny_Logan? There's like more but I can't remember shit- IM SORRY EVERYONE I MISSED, OH YEAH RENE- THERE'S MORE, WHO ELSE IS THERE- SHIIIIT-

Sadness I checked and Rene didn't kudo this- jk jk, it's fine lmao, this is shit anyways. Yang. Yang has to be in there, what's yangs ao3 username again? Hmm idk, oh well. should I write fluff? Fluff maybe? F l u f f. You know. I've just thought of a way to make fluff into angst again. It's like the 5dream fic I made but 10 times worse in my opinion. But I don't think I could pull it off writing it... Anyways, my very indecisive brain has decided that I don't want to wrote any more so byeeeeeeeee


	10. March 9th

HehhehehHEHHEHEJEHHEHHEH Jyn called me and Mono high today- i'm cACKLING- AND THE THING WAS. THE CONVERSATION MAKES SENSE TO ME AND MONO (probably) BECAUSE WE WERE TO LAZY TO CLICK REPLY SO SINCE WE CHANGE TOPICS SO MUCH AND IT JUST LOOKS LIKE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT RANDOM SHIT- WHICH WAS TRUE (cake water or moist cake, what's the difference?) BUT STILL- HEHEHGEHSHISHSBSH JYN THINKS WE'RE HIGH- 

S a d. I can't be on discord anymore and was told to go to bed :( 

Anyways, I wanna write but the problem is that I don't wanna put my actual story idea in here so it doesn't spoil shit fhsjshhsdhj I don't wanna spoil things- hehehheHEHEHEHHE m a y be. 

I have a hint for There Are Monsters Nearby. It's basically what i said when we were discussing shit for the plot dhjajehehha we still need to plot more- this is the reason why we haven't updated in a month. Also because we're lazy hehhHhHhJEJEJ 

"Children eat flowers?????" 

HHEHEHEHHEH and yes, I didn't know that children apparently ate flowers- like I never ate a flower before- oohs talking about flowers, i remember when I was in like 3rd grade and I was in the backyard with my sister when we found this really pretty flower and I wanted to pick it to show mother dearest but apparently, it was "poisonous" so we didn't pick it :/ also apparently it was actually poisonous from what Google said but once again I asked Google why my knees hurt and it said I had cancer so- 

Anyways Jyn. Jyn does not know of the level of friendship that me and Mono share hehehHEHEHSJ IT AUTOCORECTED TO MONK- IM- anyways I like Mono. Like platonically. As a friend. Even if he's old. Hmmm does lucid read this? Nahhhhhhhhhhh- anyways..... I feel like I wasn't even that sleep deprived today- it was like a regular old day, we were just talking about moist cake but I think I went off the deep end when he took the picture ngl- hsjdhdhHDHDH NO ONE IS GONNA UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING SINCE THEY WERENT AWAKE LMAOOO- 

Anyways, fluff time. 

Everyone knew who he was; green hoodie, iconic white mask, and lean body; he was the tallest amongst most of the crowd, only a few managed to surpass his height. Fingerless, leather gloves adorned long pale finger, adorned with a green beaded bracelet that spelled out 'DREAM <3' said to be given by his darling sister. Blonde locks fell to his shoulders, usually held up with a red ribbon into a messy bun, a few stray hairs framed the smiley face. Under the mask, it was said to be the most handsomest face out there, said to rival Wilbur Soot's at times becuase of the bright green eyes and freckled cheeks that was said to be hidden underneath. He was also known for his talent in sports and academics; only rivaled by the one and only Blood God.

Now you may ask, who is the Blood God? Well you see here, the famed man was the best of the best, long pink locks and sharp teeth, a jawline that could cut through metal, and sword to match as well. The man was known for his outlandish clothing, often too overdressed for the occasion. A red cape said to be stained with the blood of his enemies always trailed behind him, paired with fluffy snow and golden accents that was adorned around his heavily pierced ears to match the golden buttons on his sleeves. Next in line was the man's twin brother, Wilbur Soot. 

Soot was known for his good looks and musical talent. Curly brown hair fell delicately over thin framed glasses and warm brown eyes, always seeming to be crinkled in happiness. The man was also known to be the more social one out of the two brothers, able to make girls swoon as he passed by them in the hallways. A guitar seemed to always be strapped to his back, and whenever it wasn't there, it was usually held in his hands, sweet chords singing out every once in a while as he muttered out words under his breath, bopping his head to the tune as his guitar plucked at the strings.

Next in line came.... 

No one becuase the grind has decided to leave me midway so I'm gonna write something else now hehehehehhehehsdhehHEJJSJAJA- FUCK. I just realized that I have a meeting tommorow..... I have to sign up classes next year..... :pain: 

You know.... Today I just realized I'm fuckign small..... I'm not even that short tho.... Why the hell does my hand look so smALL THEN HUHH???? Oh yeah I painted my nails today :3 and I'm tempted to do hand pic- hand pic? Maybe? Idk, it depends if I feel pretty that day or not LMAOOOO also I wanna make 5undy content...... But I don't want to at the same time...... :fuckign sobs:

also I wanna know how tall Dre is- please be short Dre I would appreciate that so much- Jasper already has called dibs on making fun of me for being short so lemme make fun of you please- oooo I wonder how tall dolly is- they would look hot in heels tho ngl- OOOOO THE HEELS, GOD IM THINKING ABOUT IT, IT WOULD BE SO GODDAMN SEXY DEAR GOD- anyways, dolly stop being so hot please, it's making me flustered as fuck- stop being cute as well I'm thinking back to the pocky pic and pl ea se :flustered: s h i t- let's stop thinking about hot people for a bit- relax chill, hot girls begone- but the males tho, the Kpop stars.... plea 的宫殿和老婆usall- OH AHIT THATS CHINESE- NOOO IM AXTIGNMLIKE DRE NOW WHAT IS THIS- I CANT EVEN READ THAT WHAT THE HELL- 

Anyways sexy people. FUCK. I need to stop being so goddamn straight for a bit ple a se the abs t HOOOOOOOOoooO THE CHOCKATE AB S THYE BE SO GODDAMN SEXY- 😳😳😳 anyways can someone tell me what the hell this emoji is: 👯 THE FUCK   
IS THAT SHIT- anyways I wanna go read shit so byyeeeeeeee


	11. March 10th (?)

This is gonna be really short tbh cause I'm in the mood to pass out so I have this dilemma. Where I want to write but I have to update this fic and I know if I write something else I wouldn't be able to update the fic so I'm kinda just at a standstill. 

Ooooo spring break is in like 3 weeks. I'm gonna write so much during spring break.... Also I just realized that EOG's are still a thing ing online school :/ basically what this means is that I'm stressing about EOG's when it's 2 - 3 months away. Which is understandable. I suck at math tbh, I cheat so much....


	12. Chapter 12

Ahem. 

First of all. 

Hi Jasper :3 there's a high chance you're seeing this, so hi. If you don't see this then why :( 

Second of all. 

JASPER TELL MONO IM SO SORRY- I CUT OFF THE CONVO SO FAST DHJAJSJDNDJSJDH MY SISTER WAS COMING UP THE STAIRS SO I HAD TO GO FULL PANIC MODE, CLOSE MY COMPUTER, RUN TO THE STAIRS, REALIZE THAT MY MOM'S ROOM'S DOOR WAS OPEN, AND WHISPER SAID SISTER'S NAME AND PROCEED TO SCARE HER. tbh that was kinda scary- imagine it's the middle of the night, everyone is asleep and you're walking up the stairs when you hear your name bein whispered- terrifying I know :D 

Anyways, the dilemma I had was solved when I decided to fuck it and half dry my hair. Hey the choices I had was to either have a headache because of wet hair and proceed to feel even more like shit becuase my allergies are acting up and me sniffling everywhere- hey speaking of allergies where the hell did I put my allergy medicine, I need that shit to live - it's like drugs but better, trust me I know. Anyways what were we talking about? Oh yeah, wet hair. The other option was to wake up my mother so I decided to do choose both options and now my hair is wet AND my mom is awake :D I'm so h e a l t h y. 

Anyways. When we were talking about wet hair on discord and I was arguing with Mono about sleeping with wet hair I was tempted to make a dirty joke once again- I need to stop doing that shjahduisjhsjahsh it's not good for my already ruined reputation. Also ngl to you guys I think Jyn hates me djakhshskajsnks I act really stupid around her- hehehheHEHEHEHHE it's fine, most people hate me anyways- pffffttt there's no need to comfort me hhehehehe I'm in the mood to make fun of myself but in a fun way ya know what I mean? Tbh I think the sleep deprivation is kicking in ehehhehwhehehghegeghw- 

I wish I could have discord on this shitty device :pensive: But the page just won't loooooaadd, like GOD PLEASE JUST LOAD MAN- I WANNA TALK TO MY FRIENDS PLEASE- I'm calm. Totally. :fuckign sobs: 

Anyways writing time? Maybe? 

"Uhhhh, babe?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Why is there smoke coming from the oven?" 

"OH SHIT- MY LASAGNA-!" 

_30 minutes, a ruined oven and lasagna, and an empty fire extinguisher later..._

"...Babe?" Dream whispered tentatively, carefully placing long fingers onto tense shoulders. 

"My lasagna, my poor poor lasagna..." 5up whispered, burying his face into his hands as he dropped the fire extinguisher to the ground, staring at the blackened pasta with horror and disbelief through pale fingers and white hair. "Aww, babe, it's fine! We can order take-out." Dream soothed the shorter man, bringing him into his arms as he rocked them back and forth, digging his chin into silky pink-tinted hair. Rubbing his hands up and down Five's back, he cooed when the pink-clad man turned around to dig his face between the crevice of Dream's neck and shoulder, hugging the older man closer as a pout graced the man's face. 

Kissing the white hair, a smile graced Dream's face as he looked at the cute man, smudges of soot and smoke was wiped all over pink clothing, not caring how sweat dripped from 5up's forehead from the ealier rush, open windows bringing in a cool breeze, swiping away the choking smoke and replacing it with the sweet smell of pine and grass. You could hear the birds chatter away with one another, creating a sweet melody as they swayed in each other's arms. 

____________________

Pfffftt bye bye motivation for this prompt- ngl to you, writing the white hair pained me so much- but for the sake of my wives and their "f a shi o n cho i ce s" I will do white hair on 5up (it still means fucking old) Oh. I've just thought of another prompt hehehheHEHEHEHH- wait a second- it won't work :spain without the s: anyways jasper i wanna do dreamkkuno and illumidream but i don't know them well enough sjjekcjalksjdjdj also i turned off auto-correct so even more shittier typing lET'S GOOOOOOOOOOO! anywyas, ill tirn it back on later hehehehhe dw bout it :3 ehehgehwhegehhe no auto-correct makes me seem a lot mroe drunk pfFFFTTT- its fone, you guys can see the true typing skills inhave while laying on ,y skde :') hehehheheheheh ima go read shit now- i cant type properly aithout auto-correct, the amount of mostakes are horrendous-


	13. March 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pSHHHHHHHHH not in the middle of the night but i just wanted to post the random little drabbles i have sitting in my docs-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: there is some triggering shit in here, I'll be putting a little note before the thing so please read those! Stay safe!!

**TW: idk what this is exactly called but uhhhh, dream is going insane basically-**

“Are you proud of me, George?” Dream asked, tilting his head like a child would in curiosity. 

“No.” The colorblind man responded, his hands rested at his side warily, brown eyes cautious of the other man. 

“Why not Gogy? I’ve achieved so much! Everyone is gone now, George! We can live happily ever after! No annoying Tommy’s to bother us!” The green-clad man sung with glee, his smile as wide as a Cheshire cat. 

“Dream, are you okay?” George backed away, concerned for his once best friend but not wanting to get too close in fear of his madness, his hands raised in caution. 

“Nothing! Why do you ask? There’s nothing to worry about George, everything’s gone!” Dream laughed, a crazy look in his eyes as he swung his hands in the air in a waving fashion, having no purpose other than to emphasize his words. He had turned around now, he’s back now facing George. He looked at the dark walls with such wonder in his eyes, like it was a deity that he would give anything to, even his own life. 

“Dream, everyone is fine. What are you talking about?-” 

“Oh, come on now Gogy. Do you see anyone here? No. You’re being delusional.” Dream interrupted, his hands fiddled with his green sleeves, a sick smile painted on his face, he was now considerably more somber, no childish glee and madness, only madness.

“Of course we don’t see anybody! Dream, we’re in a prison!” George shouted, exasperated at the younger’s behavior before his eyes filled with dread, his face gone pale. 

“What?” Dream’s voice pierced through the air, the word resonated through the air, echoing in the obsidian box. Dream looked over his shoulder, his green eyes piercing into George’s, his hands had fallen to his side, fingers twitching. 

“Dream. Dream, how ‘bout you tell me where your mask went?” George chuckled nervously, his eyes were wide with terror at Dream’s words, he tried to change the subject to something else in fear of what the prisoner may do. 

“What do you mean, ‘We’re in prison.’ Gogy?” He whispered, paying no heed to George’s words. He had turned to face the shorter man by now, walking closer and closer like a hunter to its prey. 

George backed away, even more, his back now dangerously close to the lava, now trapped as Dream approached with a crazed glint in his eyes, ready to strike.

·· ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── ··

**TW: kidnapping i guess-**

Technoblade couldn’t believe what was happening. 

Dream stood in the middle of blown up L’Manberg, his infamous ax in his hand. His group of friends, Punz, Sapnap, George, and Awesamdude, stood near him, keeping an eye on him and his family. 

Phil, Tommy, and Tubbo sat kneeled and bound on the spruce floor, bruises already forming on their faces, blood crept down Tommy’s forehead. They were beside Dream, panting could be heard between the frantic whispers that were shared between the three. Phil’s netherite armor was nowhere to be seen, along with what seemed to all the items that were on him. 

Ghostbur was floating innocently on the other side of the green-clad man, petting Friend who stood munching peacefully on some grass, not paying any mind to the situation at hand, just like his owner, who seemed to be blind and deaf to everything. What seemed to be the rest of the server stood on the sidelines, either in curiosity, fear, or anger. 

“What’s going on over here?” His monotone voice sliced through the mutters that were traveling through the crowd, everyone’s eyes zoomed onto his form as he slowly walked to the main attraction. He had been brewing potions at his home, Phil had gone out to visit L’Manberg when he had been sent a message by Dream saying that he had a surprise for him at L’Manberg. 

The pink-haired man had gone along with it, traveling to L’Manberg through the Nether, and was greeted with the sight of his brothers and dad next to Dream, his eyes, though covered by his hoglin skull mask, were filled with worry and concern at his family being in such a vulnerable situation. He wouldn’t dare show that to Dream though.    
A million questions zoomed around in his head, the voices going crazy over the sight of Tommy who was supposedly exiled sitting in L’Manberg, Phil sporting a bloody lip, Tubbo who seemed to be leaning onto Phil, and Wilbur- Ghostbur standing next to one of the most dangerous and manipulative people on the server. 

“Oh Techno! You're finally here, what’d ya think?” Dream perked up, he nudged Tommy who was the closest next to him. Said teen, growled when he was prodded, pushing Dream’s leg away from him. 

“Well… It seems like Tommy got unexiled.” The crimson-eyed man slipped out his infamous Axe of Peace, watching as Dream started laughing, his masked face tilting to the side. 

“Ever the funny man, Techno. Anyways! Let’s get this show on the road shall we?”

·· ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── ··

**TW: lmao just something that has no purpose- it's like the beginning so basically like no plot heheh e-**

Applauding could be heard, accompanied by cheers and shouts as the Skeld landed onto Earth. 

The ship had been stranded for months on end, an incident causing the whole space ship to shut down for an unknown reason. Family and friends back on Earth had been panicking at the news, worried for their loved ones. The fact that the spacecraft’s communication was down, cutting off any form of contact with the astronauts panicked them further. Thankfully, the crewmates could get the Skeld back into working order, letting the rocket return back home to be further inspected, and discover why the ship had broken down in the first place. 

Now, said family and friends now stand waiting impatiently to see the condition of the astronauts amongst the crowd. Even if the communication was fixed, the captain of the team, Hafu, didn’t mention much about the crewmates, only the fact that all of them were alive and well, which eased their worries only the slightest of bits. 

One figure stood out in the crowd, lime-green hoodie bright among the more muted clothes, as well as the fact that everyone seemed to be looking at him. Everyone seemed to avoid the man, parting when he walked to the front of the crowd. Some people seemed to be surprised when they saw him, but afterward, they only had knowing looks painted on their faces. 

Soon enough, something else caught the crowd’s attention; the doors to the spacecraft were opening. Everyone held their breaths as people tried to peer into the darkness, eyes searching for any kind of movement. Then suddenly cheers burst through the air, hands were lifted in the air in joy, as people shouted. People were exiting the ship, one by one, the astronauts crawled out the door wearing different colors of the rainbow. A yellow suit came out first, followed by a red one, then a purple, etc. 

Soon the masses calmed down, now watching as the first space cadet lifted their helmet off, revealing black hair and squinted eyes as they smiled; it was Hafu, the captain of the ship. Everyone clapped, family and friends, smiling widely and shouting in joy as the girl waved at the crowd. 

Next, the red-clad man lifted his helmet off, showing off curly brown hair that partially covered thin-framed glasses. Laughs could be heard as the man inhaled and —

·· ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── ··

**BIG TW: body dysmorphia, eating disorders, depression i guess- i was kinda venting hehheGHEHSKjh**

Physically, he was weak, emotionally he was weaker. His hands shook every time he looked at food, a voice inside of him whispering what would happen if he were to eat. 

_ ‘You’ll be fat.’ _

_ ‘Disgusting.’ _

_ ‘Ugly’  _

He knew he was digging himself down a hole, a hole of depression and low self-esteem. But he couldn’t stop — didn’t want to stop. And he didn’t know why. His mind was constantly at war with itself, and he didn’t know where to stand. Indecisiveness plagued his thoughts at night, telling him how he didn’t even know himself when he was himself. 

He questioned his sanity at times, wondering if he was already in the hole, spiraling towards hell, step by step, getting closer and closer to the demons. He knew what the future could hold but he wanted to avoid it at all cost but a part inside of him said that he should face it but  _ why should he?  _

Every day he felt his body, fingers digging into his sides and feeling the fat on his fingers, his hand smoothed over his chest, feeling bumps and ridges of his ribs and collarbones and saying to himself,  _ I’m getting thinner  _ but the other voice is shouting at him and telling him to look in the mirror. The voice tells him what the mirror says and the mirror says  _ that he isn’t thin yet. Look at the models and see how their collar bones protrude yet yours still grasp onto the meat.  _

Then he thinks about what he ate today, how he shouldn’t have eaten those chips and that sandwich, that he should’ve lied and said he already ate breakfast when he hasn’t but he fears that they’ll know. They’ll know about how he thinks about himself, how thoughts drag him through the mud like he’s just a puppet hanging by thin strands of hope and motivation, the only thing keeping him moving and continuing on with life instead of ending it all and stopping the demons from plaguing his mind. 

He can’t but he wants to. He doesn’t know what is propelling him in life — is it the little bursts of happiness he receives at certain times? No, it can’t be. Because those little bursts of happiness end in a snap of his fingers whenever he thinks back to what he has done. He thinks back to the mistakes he made that day and how he should’ve done this or that but he can’t change the past and that’s what makes him feel useless. 

_ Why can’t he just do something good in life?  _

Down, down the rabbit hole, he goes…

·· ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── ··

When you realize that you write a lot of unfinished shit.... hahahAHH AH H hiiiii guyss- anyways don't try to tell me to write these hdgjhdkgj they're never gonna be finished hahfefhs- anyways, this is over the course of like 3 months??? maybe?? the first one was like in the middle of jan. or something- my creative juices do be running wild- the grind is at my side (not at jasper's unfortunately-) hehhehGHEHJH see you guys at like 2 AM by YEY EEEEEEEEEEEEee


	14. WIFE FIC

“WHERE DID YOU PUT THE BANANAS JASPER—” 

“I DIDN’T GO TO THE STORE, YANG DID—” 

“YAAAAAAAAANG!” 

“YES LOVE?” 

“WHERE ARE THE BANANAS?”

“WHY DO YOU EVEN NEED BANANAS IT’S 2 AM AT NIGHT?!”

“ON THE COUNTER!”

“THANKS, DARLING!” 

“STOP SCREAMING IT’S 2 AM!”

“BANANANANA TIME!” 

“DEAR GOD—” 

Knocks sounded through the air, causing a halt in the chaos that was emerging in the house. Everyone’s head swiveled to the door before they looked at each other, wondering who could be at the door at such an ungodly time. 

“So uhhh… who wants to answer the door?” Rene asked from their position on the couch, phone in hands. 

“We aren’t opening the door, it’s 2 AM in the fucking morning!” Dre exclaimed, disbelief at the fact that Rene was even thinking of opening the door. 

“Grab a knife, we’re answering it.” Dolly stood up, moving to the kitchen to rummage through the cabinets in search of a blade. 

“KNIFE KNIFE KNIFE KNIFE—!” Jasper shouted, pumping their fists in the air as they followed behind Dolly like a dog, a grin on their face. 

“What— DON’T OPEN THE DOOR—!” Dre shouted, eyes wide from where they sat at the dining table, banana in hand. 

“I don’t think we should open the door—” Pip muttered, wringing their hands nervously as they huddled closer into the cushions. They were interrupted by the familiar creak of the door, in the doorway, back facing them, stood Yang, peeking out the door.

“Hello?” 

“Hi! Is this where uhhh, Jasper lives?” Cracking the door further, light spilled onto the porch, letting everyone else have a good look at the figure. The person stood tall, wearing a black suit with a bright red tie, long black pants with matching red heels, a black mask hiding their mouth, showing bright red eyes. 

“Uhmm, why do you ask?” Marsh asked, waltzing over to where the two stood, looping her arm over Yang’s shoulders. 

“Oh! I’m their spouse, The Grind! I’m guessing they never told you about me?” The Grind grinned under his black mask, eyes crinkling at the edges. 

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?” Marsh shouted, jaw-dropping to the floor at the statement, Yang sporting a similar expression. Dolly, who had found the knife by this point, swiveled their head to Jasper, who was standing behind them, a sheepish look painted on their face. 

“What?!” Dolly shouted knife held menacingly in their 

“Jasper’s married to who??” 

“The Grind?!” 

“Oh, dearest…” 

“Oh my god, now we have two cheating wives…” 

“OI—!” 

“So much honesty…”

“I— AAAHHHH” Jasper cut themselves off with a cry, falling to their knees, wailing. “I— I didn’t mean to—!” 

“What do you mean you didn’t mean to?!” Marsh shouted, anger clear in her tone, Dolly standing nearby. “I— uh—” 

The Grind stood in the doorway, awkwardly watching as the wives interrogated poor Jasper, who knelt on the ground, practically begging for forgiveness. They silently closed the door before creeping off into the night, ignoring the pleads and shouts that came from the home.

·· ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── ··

pshh i tried to add more- but then i decided nahhh. very shitty, very rushed, yes i know- hjhfH i can't- 

**Author's Note:**

> why did you read this.


End file.
